


i don't like the way he's looking at you

by MxBBadperson



Series: curiosity satisfied [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Murder, set in the blood brothers ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Enano, what is this?' Sean said gently. Daniel spun around to look at him. The guy fell to the floor in a heap.'Teaching him a lesson!' Daniel declared, 'I don’t like how he looks at you.'
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: curiosity satisfied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	i don't like the way he's looking at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERADICATEPOSERS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/gifts).



Sean put the shopping basket down. He started stocking the shelves. The convenience store wasn't in a good neighborhood and dark but it paid okay and the owner liked them enough. He put the last can up on the shelf then picked up the basket. He went behind the counter, passing by Daniel who was sitting by counter on a stool. Sean put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel leaned towards him. He let go and went into the stockroom. He piled bags of chips into the basket. He went to the shelf and carefully put them in it.

 _'Hello?'_ A guy asked. Sean turned around. It was guy that had been hanging around the store for a few days. Sean tried his best customer service smile.

 _'Do you need my help?'_ he asked. The guy nodded. He walked away and Sean followed. The guy stopped in front counter. Sean went behind it. _'Do you want anything?'_ he asked.

 _'Cigarettes and soda,'_ the guy mumbled. Sean nodded and turned around. He stepped on the stool and reached up to get a pack. He stepped down, putting on the counter. He turned to the fridge. He unlocked the padlock and loosened the chain around it. He took out a bottle of soda and put it on the counter. Sean said the prices and the guy patted his pockets, looking for money. Sean waited. The guy pulled out his wallet and took out bills. He put them on the counter. Sean counted the money, checking them one by one. They were all real so he put them in register.

Sean slid the soda and pack over. The guy took it quickly. He looked at Sean. Sean waited patiently. _'See you?'_ the guy asked hopefully. Sean looked at him curious. _'Later? Or tomorrow?'_ The guy continued.

 _'Later,'_ Sean said. The guy's face brightened. He was grinning when he turned around and walked away. Sean watched him go confused. What was that about? He shook his head. And looked sideways. Daniel was scowling. 'You okay, dude?' he asked.

Daniel looked at him. 'Fine. What's up with that guy?'' he muttered.

'Don't know, man, but don't let it bother you,' Sean said, 'some people are just like that.'

'I don't like him,' Daniel declared. Sean smiled.

'You don't have to. He pays so it's all good,' he said.

'I don't like him,' Daniel muttered. Sean wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulders and pulled him in. Daniel went. 'I don't like him,' Daniel muttered into Sean's shoulder. Sean ran his fingers through Daniel's hair and Daniel sighed. Sean didn't tell him to let it go. Daniel would let go in his own time or let it out, Sean can wait. He let go and stepped back. He went back to the chips shelf and went back to restocking. He finished and returned to the counter.

Daniel wasn’t there. Sean rolled his eye. Seriously. He put the _On Break_ sign on the counter, took his bag and went to stockroom. He locked the door behind him. Sean went deeper into the room, carefully not touching the boxes. He reached a corner with less boxes. Daniel had his arm out, fingers curled into claws.

' _Don't get near him!_ ' Daniel growled. His Spanish was better. ' _Don't even_ look _at him!_ ' Sean turned to look. The guy was there, feet above the floor and arms by his side in strange angles.

' _Enano_ , what is this?' Sean said gently. Daniel spun around to look at him. The guy fell to the floor in a heap.

'Teaching him a lesson!' Daniel declared, 'I don’t like how he looks at you.'

Sean shook his head with a fond smile. He came to stand behind Daniel. Sean put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 'I love you,' he says.

'More than anything else in the world,' Daniel finished. Sean's smile widened. He looked at the guy. He was trying to crawl away, begging to be let go.

'Find something to wrap him in,' Sean ordered. Daniel nodded and Sean let go and stepped back. He went to look for something. He had seen a hammer around here somewhere. He managed to find it and went back. Daniel had laid down a thick layer of cartons. He put down his bag and pulled out gloves, two raincoats, a bandanna and plastic bags. He opened one. Sean put them on, raincoat on raincoat and pulled the gloves up his hands and pulled the bandanna up his nose. He lifted the hammer. Daniel put the guy down in the middle.

Sean walked towards him. ' _Hey,_ ' he said quietly. The guy looked up at him. ' _Sorry about this,_ ' Sean said, ' _but you know so I have to._ ' He lifted the hammer and brought it down. It cracked through the guy's skull. The blood splattered on his coat and across the cartons. Sean looked thoughtful. He brought down the hammer again. He stepped back and put the hammer down. The blood on it seeped into the cartons.

He took off the raincoats and the bandanna and dropped them into the open plastic bag. He closed it, put it inside another one, tied it and put it in his bag. They wrapped the body in the cartons and tied it. Daniel brought it outside and they dropped it into an empty lot several blocks down. They went back to the stockroom.

Sean looked at Daniel expectantly. Daniel met his gaze. 'I know that you get jealous a lot but you can't keep acting on it,' Sean said. Daniel scowled. 'One of these days, somebody will notice and we'll get in trouble.'

'Fine,' Daniel muttered. 'I'll complain about it a lot but fine!' Sean laughed. Daniel smiled. Sean opened his arms and Daniel stepped into them. Sean wrapped his arms around him. 'I love you,' Daniel whispered, 'more than anything else in the world. Also, I went through his pockets.'

'Find something nice?' Sean asked.

Daniel nodded. 'Some cash and this,' he reached into his pocket and held up a ring. It was gold or what looked like gold. It looked expensive. 'Gonna pawn this and buy ring. A prettier one.'

'Cool!' Sean nodded.

Daniel craned his head to look up at Sean. 'Will you wear it?' he asked hopefully.

'The ring?' Sean said. Daniel nodded. 'Sure.' Daniel grinned. He tugged on Sean's shirt and Sean leaned down kiss him. Daniel sighed, expressed blissful. They separated. Daniel was smiling dreamily. They went back to the counter. Sean took the sign down and went back to work.

If the cops came by a week later, Sean and Daniel didn't know anything about it. The owner gave them an amused glance and Sean just shrugged.


End file.
